The Queen Ant's intro/Enter Princess Bala/At the bar
This is how the Queen Ant makes her intro, Princess Bala makes her debut, and we come to the bar in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Antz. we see Mandible, Cutter and our villains with Her Majesty, the Queen Ant The Queen Ant: General, we have been at peace with that colony for years. Why would they attack us? General Mandible: They want our land. They're desperate for more foraging territory. Perhaps they think we've grown soft or weak. Psycho Yellow: Don't you see? The termites want all the glory for themselves. But I know that Alter's Terminator Droids, the ant soldiers, and all of our forces can defeat them. Psycho Pink: What are you talking about? If our master gets a hint of this, he'll-- Psycho Yellow: He won't. Psycho Pink: He'd better not. The Queen Ant: Why don't we dispatch an ambassador, negotiate a new treaty? Certainly, we don't need to send soldiers, or any of your forces, Miss Yellow. General Mandible: Believe me, a larva every ant in this colony is precious to me. the larva to a confused Cutter Psycho Yellow: Listen, the only way we'll have power over the termites is to attack them with mental force. Our combined armies will take care of that before Darkseid knows what hit him. General Mandible: That's why we must strike now, when we have the element of surprise. Psycho Pink: With respect, Highness, you know that termites can shoot acid from their foreheads. The Queen Ant: Yes, Miss Pink, I know what they can do to us. reluctant Very well. Triskull: You have made a wise decision, my Queen. Trakeena: In fact, you've ensured the future of this colony, plus the future of this universe. begin to leave when they hear something Voice: Hello, General. they notice Princess Bala, daughter of the Queen and heir to the ant throne Divatox: Hello. Trakeena: AWE Wow. General Mandible: Princess Bala. Oh, what a nice surprise. You look lovelier each time I see you. her hand Princess Bala: Thanks. I hope you and your friends aren't just here on business. General Mandible: Oh, of course--chuckles Of course not. Princess Bala: Because, it would be nice if we had a conversation, once before we get married. Divatox: I can't believe it. General Mandible: You're absolutely right. to Cutter and our villains Everyone, schedule some private time for me and Princess Bala. Colonel Cutter: to catch the larva Uh, in fact, sir, there is ''time right now, for a personal moment. Olympius: Very well, General. But we are a few seconds behind schedule. General Mandible: Excellent. to Bala Princess. Princess Bala: Well, a few seconds isn't that much, I guess that it's quality time. So, how was your day? Did anything interesting happen? General Mandible: We've declared war. Princess Bala: Declared war? Wow, talk about a rough day. Astronema: General, it's time. General Mandible: Princess. walks away gives Bala the larva as he and our villains follow Mandible Princess Bala: her mother Mom, could you remind me, why am I marrying this guy? The Queen Ant: Bala, do we ''have ''to argue about this again? Princess Bala: We don't seem to have anything in common. The guy's a stiff. And all of his friends are crazy. The Queen Ant: Yes, darling, I know that the general and his associates are a little gruff and somewhat overbearing at times, but I think they care about you. They're just not partially good at showing it. But you should've seen how he persistently asked for your hand in marriage. Princess Bala: But why me? The Queen Ant: Because you're the one who has to continue my work. It's your place, dear. Princess Bala: But what if I don't like my place? The Queen Ant: Everyone has their place, Bala: You, the soldiers, the workers. It's not all that bad being princess, is it? Would you rather be carting around dirt all day? Princess Bala: Oh, Mother, don't be so dramatic. the ant workers At least they seem to be having fun now and then. back at them we see the bar in the ant colony. Then it cuts inside Ant waiter: out apid beers One hundred apid beers. Z: Why'd I ''have to be born a worker? Rarity: What's wrong with that, darling? Ransik: Besides, the soldiers get all the glory, get out to the world, meet interesting insects, and destroy them. Weaver: Yeah, but Z gets to spend all day with those.... look at the ant worker girls Weaver: Beautiful worker girls. Applejack: They're career girls, sugercube. Nadira: True, and they're obsessed with one thing. Ransik: What? Nadira: Digging. Ransik: Oh. Z: sighs I just don't think I'm ''ever ''gonna find the right girl for me. Weaver: Who said anything about a girl for you? ''I'm ''talking about a girl for ''me! '' Twilight: Hey, Z, don't you want your apid beer? Z: it to Twilight Call me crazy, but, uh, his throat but I'm obnoxious about drinking water of another creature, okay? Twilight: Alright. drinks it Kegler: Oh, that is so gross! Villamax: Oh! Now, Kegler.... Eric: Are you kidding? Weaver: Me, I'm cuttin' loose. I've got royal inspection comin' up. Toxica: Inspection, eh? Jindrax: Oh, like when you stand there like a hero with a bunch of warriors smirking at you? Captain Rex: Not likely, Jindrax. Z: I don't know how you ever put up with it, Weaver. Weaver: Z, I've known you for a long time, right? Z: Oh, definitely. You were born two seconds after me. Rarity: I had no idea, darling. Katie: chuckles Well, now I've heard everything. Mac Grimborn: Well, since we came to this world, we've heard you complain. I mean, what are you bragging about? In case you didn't notice, we're running the show. We're the Lords of the Earth. laughs Jen: Mac, "We're the Lords of the Earth"? Z: Hey, don't talk to me about Earth, okay? Because I just spent all day hauling it around. Ecliptor: I'm sure there's a better place out there. Grebs: There is. I've been there. his apid beer Rygog: Excuse me? Porto: Were you talking to us? Grebs: There ''is ''a better place....sighs Insectopia. laughs Jen: Insectopia? Grebs: You can't understand until you go there and see it for yourself. You've gotta be your own people out there. Streets of paved with food. Nobody tellin' you what to do. No wars. No colony. I shoulda never left. Mac Grimborn: What happened? Grebs: We were on a long range recon, I've got cut off from my unit. Mac Grimborn: That's the same thing that happened to me. Go ahead. Grebs: Then I saw it! Ant patron: Hey! Grebs: Insectopia! You have to head to the monolith, three clicks away and then the land of red and white! Ant soldier: arrives Hey, gramps! You've had enough for one night. Come on, before you get in trouble. him away Grebs: Head for the monolith! Listen to me! The monolith! Mac Grimborn: Got it! Head for the monolith! Tirek: He just fell for it. Weaver: laughs The guy's got a screw loose. Grebs: Cross the lake! Mac Grimborn: Got it! Head for the monolith! Cross the lake! Find the land of red and white! Gluto: Oh, no! Not Insectopia! That's hard to find! Mac Grimborn: Guys, just think about it. Wouldn't that place be easy to find? Weaver: chuckles Yeah. Dream on, Mac. hears Grebs Grebs: Cross the lake! Look for the land of red and white! Mac Grimborn: Got it! Head for the monolith, cross the lake, look for the land of red and white! Nadira: Our own people out there, streets of paved with food. Ransik: Oh! Nadira: No one telling us what to do, no wars, and most importantly, no colony. Category:Scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626